


Tequila Sunrise

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Karaoke, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: This is my first attempt writing Kingsman!!! Be gentle, please!!!I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!Song used is "Tequila" by Dan & Shay





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing Kingsman!!! Be gentle, please!!!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!! 
> 
> Song used is "Tequila" by Dan & Shay

_Hey Sunshine, I know Galahad's got ya runnin' all over gettin' y'all's new surveillance system upgraded. I just wanted to let ya know Champ's sendin' me to check out a signal we got down in the Andes. I probably won't have cell service for a few days, but I'll call as soon as I can. I love you, darlin'!_

  


It had been three months since Tequila had left her that message. His comms had cut out three days into his mission and no one had heard from him since. Ginger had waited a week before she called Gwen with the bad news.

 

Everyone had taken the loss hard. The halls at Statesman HQ seemed colder without Tequila's sunny demeanor and charming personality. Even at the Kingsman distillery in Scotland, things seemed a bit more somber after they received word of his disappearance. No one, though, was taking it harder than Gwen.

 

The once fiery Agent Guinevere seemed more like a ghost recently. She rarely left her apartment unless she was at HQ or on a mission.  Eggsy and Harry were at a loss for how to help her. They hadn't seen her so broken since her father, Merlin, had died. It had taken both of them plus Tequila to get her through that. They weren't sure how to get her past this.

 

Currently, the three Kingsman agents were in Kentucky to discuss with Champ how rebuilding  was going. Upon their arrival, Ginger had offered each of them their own rooms at Statesman HQ. Harry and Eggsy had accepted the offer, but Gwen had chosen to stay in Tequila's room. She told Ginger she'd be more comfortable there since that was where she stayed on all her previous visits.

 

It was Friday night and Gwen was sitting on the bed wearing one of Tequila's old shirts and a

pair of sweatpants.. She was listening to music and scrolling through pictures of the two of them on her phone. Suddenly, the door opened and Eggsy walked in. He took one look at Gwen and sighed.

 

“Alright, get up.” he said, walking toward the bed.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Gwen replied as Eggsy turned off the speakers next to her. “Hey! I was listening to that!”  
  
“And now, you're not. Now, get up. We're going out.”  
  
“I'm really not in the mood, Egghead.” she groaned as she watched him rummage through her suitcase. “What're you doing?”  
  
The boy replied by tossing a t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans at her.  
  
“Put those on. Some of the guys wanna take us to this karaoke bar downtown.”  
  
Gwen just stared at him blankly. Eggsy sighed softly and sat down beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.  
  
“Look Gwen,” he started softly. “I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. I wish I could make it stop more than anything! It's not doing you any good to sit here by yourself being sad, though. Please come out with us? You might have fun.”

 

“I dunno Eggsy…”  
  
“I almost guarantee Harry will make a fool of himself while singing Elton John.” He said, trying to persuade her.  
  
The corners of Gwen's mouth quirked up and she looked into her best friend's eyes for a moment while she thought.  
  
“Alright,” she whispered after a few seconds.”I'll come.”  
  
Eggsy grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
“That's my girl!” he chuckled. “Now, go get ready!”  
  
After a quick shower, Gwen put on the clothes Eggsy had given her and threw her h/c hair up into a ponytail. She emerged from the bathroom to find Eggsy sitting on the bed holding her shoes, which she quickly slid into her feet. Once he saw she was completely ready, Eggsy once again threw his arm around Gwen's shoulder and the two headed out the door.

 

When the two of them walked into the karaoke bar, Gwen looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. To one side of the room, there was a bar where several people were seated in front of an exhausted  looking bartender. On the opposite wall were a few booths, all of which were empty except the one in the corner. The main attraction, though, was at the front of the room. A large group of tables sat crowded in front of a stage. There was a large, clearly inebriated man currently stumbling around on stage singing what may have been Shania Twain's “I Feel Like a Woman.”  
  
Gwen turned to Eggsy, a look of uncertainty on her face.  
  
“Seriously?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
“Aw, c'mon Y/n/n, it'll be fun!” he replied, pulling her toward a table where Harry sat talking with Ginger and several other Statesman agents.

 

As she sat down between him and Eggsy, Harry gave Gwen a small smile and reassuringly squeezed her hand before turning back to his conversation with Ginger. Gwen tuned them out as she scanned the list of drinks that sat on the table in front of her. As a waitress came around to take their drink orders, one item on the menu caught Gwen's eye.

 

“What can I get you, sweetie?” the waitress asked her, pen poised to jot down her answer.

 

“A tequila sunrise, please.” Gwen replied with a small sad smile.

 

Eggsy looked at her, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. She just shrugged in response.The pair turned toward the stage where Harry and Ginger were currently singing a duet of “Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and dancing like fools.   
  
About an hour later, Eggsy poked Gwen's arm.

 

“What?” she said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
“You should sing.” he declared with an encouraging smile.

 

“Uh, no.”  
  
“C'mon, Gwen! You're an amazing singer!”

 

“Not happening, Eggsy!”  
  
“If you do it, I'll go after you and sing anything you pick.” He said, holding out his hand.  
  
“Fine, get ready, because you're singing Katy Perry.” she replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it.  
  
Gwen got up and walked over to the deejay booth to choose her song before stepping on to the stage. She took the mic from its stand as soft slow piano music started playing through the speakers. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing.

 

“ _I can still shut down a party_  
_I can hang with anybody_  
_I can drink whiskey and red wine_  
_Champagne all night_  
_Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine_  
_But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya_  
_Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt_  
_The same one you wore when we were_  
_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_  
_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_  
I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila”  
  
As she sang, Gwen started to lose herself in memories of strong arms wrapped around her waist, soft sweet kisses, and long nights spent together laying under the stars. She was so lost in the music and her memories, she didn't even notice that a steady stream of tears had started running down her cheeks. She also didn't notice as a tall figure stepped into the bar.

 

As she reached the bridge of the song, Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.   
  
“ _I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_How I need your love, how I need your love_  
_Yeah, it sinks in_ _  
_ When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya…”

  
At the same time, Eggsy's attention was drawn toward the person at the door and his eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was. He immediately turned back toward the stage, trying to get Gwen's attention as she neared the end of the song.

 

“ _I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_ ”

 

Gwen's gaze began to pan the group of agents as she sang.

 

“ _When I taste Tequila_ ”   


Her eyes landed on Eggsy who motioned for her to look toward the front door.  
  
“ _When I taste Tequila_ ”

 

She turned to look toward the bruised, slightly bloody figure.

  
“ _When I taste_ …”

 

 _Was that…_  
_  
_ “Tequila???”

 

The microphone fell from Gwen's hand as she sprinted off the stage. In seconds, she was across the room with her face buried in Tequila's shirt. She felt his strong arms wrap around her as she sobbed into his chest. His cheek rested on top of her head as a few tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
As her breathing evened out and her sobs quieted to occasional sniffle, Gwen leaned back in Tequila's arms to look up at his face. There was a bruise on his jaw and a large gash on his right cheek. He was also covered in dirt and sweat, but none of that mattered to Gwen. She gazed up into his forest green eyes as he smiled down at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

Gwen raised up on her toes as Tequila leaned his head down to meet her in a passionate kiss. The second his lips touched hers, Gwen felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. She sighed happily as she rested her forehead against his.  
  
“You came back.” she whispered with a smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

  
“Of course I did.” he replied, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. “My Sunshine needed me.”  
  
Gwen just laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
